September 4
by MaruHanning
Summary: Ella piensa que él le mintio. Él que ella ya no lo amaba y una tercera persona que solo velaba por sus intereses. OS para el contest de Neny por el aniversario de su blog. Lemmon


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presente no me pertenecen si no a la hermosa mente de S.M yo solo deje volar mi imaginación con la trama

N/A: Este OS lo hice como un regalo a Neny por su aniversario mas que por el concurso espero que lo disfruten y gracias Neny por las palabras, me alegra mucho que te gustara :).

* * *

Mañana era el peor y el mejor día del año, Septiembre 4 del año 2010. El mejor porque fue el día en que ingrese a la Universidad a realizar mi sueño de estudiar medicina y el día en que egrese. El peor día porque me recordaba a él.

El hombre que había amado (y que sigo amando) con quien pensé en algún momento pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él, formar una familia y morir cuando ya no nos quedara nada más que hacer en esta vida.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que lo conocí…

_Iba manejando con mi mejor amiga y su hermana Alice (en ese momento no tenía ni idea que Alice tenía un hermano ya que a ella la conocí en la universidad) en dirección hacia mis clases de hip hop como cada viernes por la tarde, excepto que ahora iba a dejar a mi compradora compulsiva favorita en el mall primero._

_-¿Segura que no quieres acompañarme?- me rogo con esos ojos a los que ya estaba tan acostumbrada que no tenían ningún efecto en mi._

_-Alice solo bájate del auto y te llamo cuando terminen mis clases para pasar a recogerte –dije rodando los ojos_

_-Oh no te preocupes Jasper pasara por mi cuando lo llame-dijo_

_-Okey entonces nos vemos mañana._

_Seguí mi camino con la radio a un volumen ensordecedor mientras cantaba para que el viaje se me hiciera más corto, si había algo que me alegraba el día era matar una hora del día bailando._

_Cuando llegue deje mis cosas en mi casillero habitual hasta que una voz en mi espalda hizo que saltara del susto._

_-Hola, soy Edward Cullen ¿sabes con quien debo hablar para inscribirme?- me gire para responderle pero al verlo, al ver sus ojos color verde simplemente me dejaron petrificada. Parecía un modelo de alta costura de no ser por su desordenado cabello y el buzo andrajoso que llevaba puesto._

_-emm, si, uum –genial parecía una imbécil hablando con el – debes hablar con Owen el que está al lado del equipo de música –me había quedado tan embobada hablando con él hasta que un click sonó en mi mente… "Soy Edward Cullen"… Cullen, mi amiga era Alice Cullen y no creo que existan muchas personas con ese apellido, no es uno común – ¿Disculpa dijiste Cullen?_

_-Si, ¿Por qué? –dijo mientras me recorría con la mirada para luego volver a mis ojos causando que una sensación extraña pasara por mi espalda._

_-Lo que pasa es que mi mejor amiga se llama Alice Cullen, pero lo más probable es que sea una simple coincidencia, nada mas- dije encogiéndome de hombros._

_-¿La duendecilla Alice es tu mejor amiga? Ya sé quién eres, tu nombre es Isabella Swan ¿verdad? –dijo como si hubiera descubierto la cura para el cáncer._

_-Bella –lo corregí, odiaba que me dijeran Isabella, me recordaba cuando mi madre me gritaba para regañarme por algo que había hecho. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_-Alice nos ha contado mucho sobre ti, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte la verdad ella solo dice maravillas de ti, maravillas que no te hacen justicia por cierto- dijo_

_No pude evitar sonrojarme nunca un chico menos un chico como Edward Cullen me había hecho un cumplido así –Gracias, pero Alice jamás me conto que tuviera otro hermano, pensaba que el único hermano que tenia era Emmett- dije, ya iba a tener una seria conversación con Alice._

_-Somos tres en total, Emmett el mayor de nosotros y luego seguimos Alice y yo, pero que te parece tomar un café después de las clases y seguimos conversando._

_-mmm Si claro por qué no._

_-Chicos vengan acá –grito Owen en nuestra dirección_

_El resto de la clase estuve particularmente torpe, por lo general era la primera que conseguía sacar los pasos, pero descubrir que Alice tenía un hermano que estaba bailando a mi derecha que era particularmente guapo me tenia totalmente en otro planeta. Recordaba cada cinco segundos cuando me miro a los ojos la reacción de mi cuerpo. Cuando terminaron las clases me dijo que lo siguiera, que conocía el lugar perfecto para seguir hablando._

_Era todo un caballero estilo príncipe azul de la sirenita o la cenicienta que se yo, respetuoso, estudiaba leyes en otra Universidad de la ciudad._

_-Bella, ¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunto de la nada_

_-Eso no se le pregunta a una mujer ¿sabes? Es irrespetuoso –reí y el rodo sus ojos de una manera tan sexy que llevaría al cielo a cualquier persona en el mundo –Diecisiete._

_-No los aparentas- dijo_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Edward Cullen?, ¿Qué me veo más vieja? ¿Cómo una anciana?- dije fulminándolo con la mirada_

_-No es eso tontita, te ves más joven –como yo era pésima mintiendo creía en todo pero con años de práctica pude descifrar cuando la gente me mentía._

_-Eres un maldito mentiroso –reí_

_-Okey, me atrapaste lo que pasa es que eres muy madura para tu edad por eso te pregunte-_

_-Ah si? ¿Y cuántos años tienes tu señor madurez? –pregunte_

_-Diecisiete, pero eso no cuenta, los hombres maduramos después._

_-Tonto –sonreí –Oye ¿tienes hora? Deje mi reloj en el casillero_

_-Las 22:30_

_-Mierda Rose me va a matar por llegar tarde –dije tomando mis cosas mientras buscaba mi billetera para pagar_

_-Primero que todo deja de buscar tu billetera porque voy a pagar yo –iba a protestar pero me callo con la mirada –y segundo ¿Quién es Rose?_

_-Mi compañera de cuarto, ósea va serlo solo hasta el próximo mes porque se casa con Emmett… Oh por dios Emmett Cullen es tu hermano también y se va a casar con mi amiga Rose y yo soy la dama de horror, perdón de honor, como es que el mundo es tan, tan pequeño._

_-Eso es verdad como es que jamás nos conocimos y ¿porque la Encantadora –note el sarcasmo en su voz –Rosalie Hale te va a matar?_

_-Porque hoy me iba a probar el vestido de dama de honor a las 22:00… ¿Te cae mal? –pregunte_

_-No, es solo que es un poquito controladora pero es una increíble cuñada, lo preguntas por el sarcasmo en encantadora ¿no? –dijo_

_Lo ignore porque cada vez me estaba atrasando mas y no quería incrementar la furia de Rose._

_-Lo siento Edward debo irme Rose me está esperando –dije levantándome de la mesa_

_-Bueno, maneja con cuidado pero antes que te vayas me encantaría volver a salir contigo pero ahora en una cita de verdad, ¿te parece mañana a las 20:00?_

_-Si claro, me encantaría volver a salir contigo hoy la pase muy bien._

_-Yo también Bella, cuídate y nos vemos mañana –me abrazo y me regalo un beso en la mejilla._

_Maneje hacia mi casa con la sonrisa de idiota enamorada todo el camino… ¿enamorada? Eso no podía ser, lo conocí hoy por dios, pero estar con él me hacía sentir una seguridad inmensa difícil de describir y siento como si ya lo conociera de toda la vida y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él._

_Ni la ira de Rose hizo que dejara de pensar que este Viernes 4 de Septiembre del 2007 era el mejor día de mi vida, aun así cuando Alice llamo tenía muchas cosas que decirle_

_-Alice Cullen eres una pésima mejor amiga, ¡como es eso que tienes otro hermano y ni siquiera me contaste! –grite por el teléfono_

_-Tranquila Bella no te conté porque quería presentarlos yo misma, pero al parecer sus intereses comunes se me adelantaron. No sé que le hiciste a Eddie pero tiene esa sonrisa de tonto enamorado pegada en su cara, como cuando acepte ser la novia de Jasper, el tenia la misma sonrisa_

_-¿Yo? No le hice nada solo conversamos de la vida_

_-Aja bueno tu voz me delata que tú tienes la misma sonrisa de enamorada cuñadita_

_-¡¿CUÑADITA? Por dios Alice acabo de conocerlo y tú ya me dices cuñada._

_-Lo serás, pronto –rio –Ahora ¿Qué vas a usar para tu cita mañana?_

_-¡Alice! –grite_

_-Hoy compre un vestido hermoso que tenía planeado usar la próxima semana para mi aniversario pero creo que te lo prestare a ti, vas a dejar loco a mi hermano…_

Regrese del viaje al pasado con lágrimas incluidas cuando Alice llego al departamento y me sacudía preguntándome que me pasaba.

-¡Bella! Qué diablos te pasa, ¿Por qué lloras como un sauce?

-No es nada Alice, el viaje al pasado simplemente me hace daño –dije limpiándome las lagrimas y el maquillaje incluida con ellas

-Es por el día de mañana ¿no es verdad?, lo siento amiga, no debí hacer una fiesta de celebración porque conseguiste trabajo para mañana si sabía que esa era una fecha complicada para ti –dijo con voz de arrepentimiento tan sincero que se me rompió el corazón.

-Ally no te preocupes, estoy muchas cosas pasaron los días 4 de septiembre de muchos años no solo cosas malas ahora quiero estar sola, estoy tan cansada que probablemente caeré dormida en cinco minutos –dije acomodándome en la cama

-Bueno amiga te dejo la ropa para mañana, te quiero –dijo mientras se iba.

Y nuevamente me quede sola como un dedo como dicen por ahí, creo que mi vida esta destinada a la soledad.

Sé que dije que me quedaría dormida como en cinco minutos pero los recuerdos golpeaban mi mente como fuegos artificiales y todos relacionados con el, si recordaba bien el momento en que lo conocí, mejor recordaba cuando me pidió que fuera su novia… también un día 4 de septiembre del 2008…

_Estaba sentada en un parque cerca del campus pensando sobre la vida y sobre Edward habíamos salido muchas veces durante este año pero nunca fue mas allá de los besos ni menos una proposición para que fuera su novia, no sé si era mi personalidad o algo pero alejaba a la gente solo Alice y Rose quien estaba felizmente casada con el grandulón de Emmett quienes me conocían a la perfección se quedaban siempre a mi lado._

_-Porque esta tan sola la mujer más linda del mundo –dijo esa voz tan familiar que era capaz de sacarme del más profundo de mis pensamientos y con una sonrisa._

_-No lo sé, simplemente no le agrado a la gente –dije cabizbaja._

_-Tu me agradas, lo sabes –no pude evitar sonreír y mirarlo a los ojos –tengo algo que decirte, algo muy importante –se puso serio_

_-¿Qué sucede Edward? –pregunte preocupada._

_-No sé muy bien cómo empezar, pero te escribí algo y quiero leértelo yo mismo –dijo sacando un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón –no soy un muy buen escritor pero espero que esto hable por mi…_

"_No puedo pelear con este sentimiento más tiempo_

_Y todavía tengo miedo de dejarlo fluir_

_Lo que comenzó como una simple amistad_

_Ha crecido con fuerza_

_Solo deseo tener la fuerza para mostrarlo_

_Y me digo que _

_No puedo tenerlo guardado por siempre_

_No hay razón para tener miedo_

_Porque me siento tan seguro cuando estamos juntos_

_Le diste dirección a mi vida_

_Tú eres el calor en mi ventana_

_En una fría y oscura noche de invierno_

_Y estoy tan cerca de ti_

_Como jamás lo hubiera pensado_

_Y no puedo pelear con este sentimiento_

_Y he olvidad porque estaba peleando_

_Es tiempo de traer este bote al mar_

_Y tirar los remos lejos para siempre_

_Y si tengo que arrastrarme hasta tu puerta _

_Lo hare pero Bella_

_No puedo pelear con este sentimiento"_

_-Bella… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto mirándome de una manera indescriptible_

_-Edward es bellísimo lo que escribiste y si, por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia amor pero con una condición, no me mientas nunca –dije besándolo antes de que pudiera contestar, me separe solo para respirar –Edward ¿me regalas lo que escribiste para mí?_

_-Claro que si Bella esto y todo lo que quieras de mi es tuyo te prometo que nunca en mi vida te mentiré, jamás te dejare sola y nunca en mi vida te decepcionare…_

¡Malditas promesas! Esos fueron los mejores 4 de septiembre de mi vida el año que pase junto a Edward para que describirlo simplemente maravilloso hasta el año pasado el día 4 de septiembre me di cuenta que todo era mentira…

_Hace ya un mes que Edward se había ido para ver a sus tíos que estaban en problemas y como su padre había fallecido el tenía que ir en nombre de la familia. Me había dejado una carta con Tanya su mejor amiga ya que no pudo despedirse_

"_No tendrás tiempo de extrañarme amor, te escribiré cada día hasta que vuelva. Te amo nunca lo olvides. Simplemente Edward"_

_-¡Me mentiste Edward! Dijiste que no te extrañaría, que me escribirías todos los días y rompiste tus malditas promesas, me decepcionaste, me dejaste sola y lo peor de todo me mentiste cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras. Pero se acabo, ya no soy la niña ingenua, nunca más voy a dejar que jueguen conmigo y especialmente nunca más en mi vida volveré a confiar en ti._

Estaba tan metida en los recuerdos que no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida hasta que sonó el despertador.

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana

Un nuevo 4 de Septiembre

Me levante preguntándome si este año me tocaba algo bueno ya tenía suficiente con 2 años seguidos con desgracias este día.

Me hice el más simple de los desayunos esperando el llamado matutino de Alice de los días que hay fiesta, no tuve que esperar mucho porque ni me había sentado cuando sonó mi celular con el ringtone que le tenía a Alice

-Hola Ally –dije con voz perezosa

-Hola Bells –dijo Oh no y lo dijo el maldito apodo que me tenia ed… el. Al parecer noto mi silencio porque se disculpo enseguida –Lo siento mucho amiga, estoy tan acostumbrada a escúchaselo que se me pego de verdad lo siento.

-¿Vendrá? –una palabra y ella sabía a lo que me refería

-Hasta donde yo sé, no. Se supone que todavía está arreglando los problemas con mis tíos, se ha demorado mucho, un año, al parecer el problemita debia ser bastante grande, pero no hablemos de eso no vale la pena. En diez minutos más estoy en tu casa para hacer el fashon emergency –dijo

-Okey Alice te espero –y corte antes de que pudiera responderme. Mi día simplemente iba a ser horrible por el solo hecho que eran las 10 de la mañana y el ya había sido mencionado por Alice, se que supuestamente no iba a dejar que nadie jugara conmigo y parte de eso es verdad solo por el hecho de que no he estado con nadie más por miedo y no es que me faltaran proposiciones, la última fue por parte de Mike pero no quería tener problemas con Jessica la eterna fan de Mike que trabajaba en la misma clínica donde conseguí trabajo. Y otra que tuve fue por parte de Jake uno de mis mejores amigos, pero yo no estaba bien en ese momento como para estar en una relación y además no era la mejor opción para él y como siempre tuve razón conoció a una chica increíble llamada Nessie y que es su alma gemela.

El timbre me saco del transe en que estaba, debía ser Alice, pero ¿Por qué tocaba el timbre si ella tiene llaves?

-Alice porque tocas el timbres, te di unas copias de las mías

-Lo siento se me quedaron anoche cuando vine a dejarte la ropa… ¿Qué le has hecho a tu cara? Hoy es tu fiesta y tú te quedas despierta hasta quizás que hora. Yo sé que soy buena en los cambios pero no puedo hacer magia y tú no me pones las cosas fáciles

-Alice, por favor no estoy de humor para quejas, tómame o déjame, pero hoy no es el mejor de los días y tú lo sabes.

-Si lo sé, lo siento ahora vamos que hay trabajo que hacer.

Fui una barbie para Alice todo el resto del día, me hizo la manicure y pedicura. Un masaje capilar que solo los dioses son capaces de hacer, yo no sé porque Alice estudio diseño y no mejor peluquería o algo así.

Para el final del día al mirarme al espejo yo era otra persona, además que el vestido que había escogido para mi resaltaba totalmente mi figura, el peinado y maquillaje totalmente cambiaban mi cara hasta yo me sentí linda y eso que tengo el autoestima bastante baja por no decir que tengo cero autoestima.

La fiesta era en la "casita" de Alice y cuando digo "casita" me refiero a ¡casota! Y eso es quedarse corto, con los famosos diseños de Alice, ella puede vivir como cualquiera desea, tiene al mejor esposo, una hija hermosa y una mansión que por grande que sea, es el mejor hogar para ella.

Cuando entre había mucha gente saltando y gritando "Felicitaciones" o "Te lo mereces". Los primeros en acercarse fueron Jasper, Rose y Emmett. A pesar de todas las cosas malas que me habían sucedido este día tener amigos como ellos son lo que me mantienen en pie y lo que me permite vivir día a día.

Cuando llego el momento de brindis, no tenia palabras para agradecer a todos por ir, no tenia palabras para decirle a Alice que gracias a ella yo sigo viva (en sentido literal) ya que si ella no me hubiera acompañado en los peores momentos probablemente ya hubiera pasado a mejor vida. No tenia palabras para decirle a Jasper que cuidara bien a Alice que si le hacía daño se las iba a ver conmigo, no tenia palabras para agradecerle a Emmett por todas las sonrisas que logro sacarme desde que lo conocí y que cuidara a Rose mucho. Por lo que finalmente con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa más sincera que tenía en ese momento solo logre decir "Gracias a todos por venir hoy, significa mucho para mí", si lo sé, bastante patético pero en este día mucha imaginación no tenia.

Estábamos bailando Alice y yo cuando sonó el timbre y Alice me pidió por favor que atendiera yo, ya que iba ir a ver donde estaba su hija.

Camine relajadamente hasta la puerta saludando a la gente, que no había visto desde que llegue y cuando abrí la puerta para ver quién era casi me caí de trasero, literalmente.

-Hola Bella, felicitaciones –dijo con una sonrisa sincera y todo se volvió negro.

Poco a poco volvía a la conciencia, solo escuchaba la voz chillona de Alice y el tumba de los parlantes en el primer piso

-mmm Alice, acabo de tener un sueño rarísimo, soñé que Edward venia a la fiesta –dije acomídanme y cuando abrí los ojos mi cuerpo se lleno de mil sentimiento, furia, tristeza, decepción, algo de felicidad (solo una mínima parte debo decir), rabia, etc. -¡Tu! Como te atreves a venir a mi fiesta, después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar, después de que me mentiste y me dejaste sola como una rata –grite como una enferma mental, se estaba acercando mas como si quisiera abrazarme – ¡No me toques Cullen! Nunca más vuelvas a tocarme, a hablarme, simplemente aléjate de mí, no quiero saber nunca más algo sobre ti –dije levantándome de la cama de un salto y caminando a paso firme hace la puerta

-Bella por favor espera quiero hablar contigo –decía Edward, el dolor en sus palabras se podían hasta sentir en el aire.

-Pero yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Edward, un año te espere, espere tus cartas, ahora es demasiado tarde. Alice, por favor que no me siga –dije y logre abandonar la casa y soltar todas las lagrimas que tenia dentro de mí.

Conduje hasta mi casa para derrumbarme en mi cama hasta el año 3000. Estaba entrando cuando una mano agarro mi muñeca y me hizo girar.

-Bella, es hora de aclarar las cosas y no voy a dejarte hasta que conversemos –dijo Edward, a pesar que quería ponerse firme sus ojos e incluso su voz delataba todo el sufrimiento que tenia dentro.

-Yo no tengo nada que conversar contigo, ya está todo claro, eres un mentiroso, dijiste que me escribirías cada día, que nunca me ibas a dejar sola, ¿Y qué es lo primero que haces? Me dejas sola y no me escribes ni una miserable carta –grite.

-¿Qué no te escribí ninguna carta Isabella? Te escribí 365 cartas, a pesar de que ¡tu! No contestaste ninguna –grito acorralándome en la muralla.

-No conteste ninguna porque no mandaste ninguna, idiota

-Yo sé porque tú no recibiste ninguna carta y tu ninguna respuesta Edward –dijo una voz femenina bastante familiar.

-¿De que estás hablando Tanya? –dijimos Edward y yo al unisonó.

Tanya no contesto, simplemente saco un paquete enorme de cartas amarradas por un lazo rojo- Bella no recibiste ninguna carta porque yo las saque todas de tu buzón.

-Tanya… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Pregunte –no pensaste en el daño que nos podía causar eso, puede ser que yo no te agrade o no sé, pero no pensaste en el daño que pudiste causarle a Edward, se supone que es tu mejor amigo.

-Por eso lo hice, porque es solo mi mejor amigo, pero pensé que si hacía que tu pensaras que él se olvido de ti y el, que tu no querías contestarle las cartas. Ambos terminarían por olvidarse del otro y yo tendría alguna oportunidad contigo Edward, solo espero que algún día me perdonen y esto es tuyo –dijo entregándome el paquete y yéndose hacia su auto.

Ahora me sentía pésimo, había tratado de la peor forma a Edward y no se lo merecía.

-Edward, yo, yo no sé qué decirte, me siento pésimo, tu tenias razón y tal vez si te hubiera escuchado en vez de criticarte…-dije entrando de desesperación.

-Shh, no tienes nada que decirme te entiendo perfectamente y también la culpa tal vez si le hubiera dicho a Alice que te preguntara porque no contestabas mis cartas, habría sabido que no te llegaban –dijo abrazándome

-Eddie… tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿Quieres entrar? –pregunte.

-Claro Bells –dijo

Entramos y prendí la estufa ya que hacia algo de frio. Nos miramos como si recién nos estuviéramos conociendo, totalmente en silencio

-Oye, sobre las cartas… quiero que me permitas leerte la última que te mande –dijo

-Para que Eddie? dejemos atrás el problema de las cartas –dije aun así se la entregue

-Solo escucha…

"_Querida Bella:_

_No sé porque no contestas mis cartas, ¿es que ya no me quieres, simplemente te olvidaste de mi? Bueno tal vez mejor fue mi culpa, ¿dije algo que te molesto? Tú sabes que buen escritor no soy pero si fue algo que hice, quiero pedirte disculpas…_

_Corazones rotos y último adiós_

_Restos de noche con las luciérnagas_

_Me ayudan a alejar el dolor_

_Me di cuenta que te decepcione_

_Te dije que estaría cerca_

_Estoy reuniendo fuerzas para decir_

_Lo siento _

_Por romper todas las promesas _

_Que no fui capaz de mantener_

_Esta es la última vez que te suplico que te quedes_

_Pero tú ya estás en tu propio camino_

_Lleno de pena, lleno de dolor_

_Sabiendo que soy culpable_

_De dejar tu corazón afuera en la lluvia_

_Sé que te vas a ir lejos_

_Y me vas a dejar con el precio que tengo que pagar _

_Pero antes que te vayas tengo que decirte_

_Que no puedo hacerlo por mi mismo_

_Pero si tienes que irte_

_Por favor déjame solo_

_Porque no quiero ver_

_Que tú y yo _

_Vayamos por caminos separados_

_Te suplico que te quedes_

_Si aun no es muy tarde_

_Lo siento._

_Te ama._

_Edward Cullen._

No me di cuenta pero mi cara y mi vestido esta empapado en lagrimas y maquillaje –es hermoso Edward pero aun así no estoy de acuerdo con lo que vallamos por caminos separados y no vas a tener que suplicar mucho para que me quede porque yo no planeo irme.

-Gracias Bella, gracias por todo, gracias por tu amor incondicional y quiero saber si… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Si, amor por supuesto que me casare contigo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quiero dejarte nunca -Y me abalance sobre el…

Me beso como nunca lo había hecho ese beso que te lleva a la gloria mil veces ida y vuelta, mientras él me llevaba en brazos hacia mi cuarto mis manos no se quedaron quietas, se dirigieron a los músculos de sus brazos y lentamente comencé a bajarlas por su pecho.  
Entonces sus manos me soltaron para dejarme en el suelo. Me pegue mas a él y subí una de mis piernas enredándola en sus caderas mis brazos agarraron su cuello.

Sus manos me agarraron el trasero elevándome unos centímetros del suelo y me empujo contra la pared, en ese momento sentí el bulto de su pantalón y quise llevar mis manos a su erección, pero él me bajo rápidamente y puso mis manos detrás de mi cabeza.

Su boca comenzó a bajar por mi cuello y sus manos se aseguraron que yo dejaría las mías arriba entonces las bajo lentamente.

Así, sin darme cuenta comencé a jadear con más fuerza, aun ni siquiera íbamos en la mitad de algo y ya me tenía en medio del éxtasis. Sus manos llegaron a los botones del vestido abriendo uno por uno, suavemente, y a medida que lo hacia su boca se abría camino en la tela.

-¡Edward!- grite cuando su boca beso, lamió y mordió uno de mis pezones y mis brazos bajaron de inmediato para agarrar su cara pero él no me dejo, tomo mis muñecas y las puso a mis costados mientras volvía a mis pechos. Mis gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes por el deseo. Sus manos y su boca comenzaron a juguetear con mis pechos agarrándolos, apretándolos, dándoles pequeños mordiscos que me hacían gemir.

Su boca siguió bajando hasta mi ombligo, término arrodillado frente a mí, sus manos me soltaron solo para bajar lo poco y nada que queda de mi vestido sobre mis caderas.

Pero era mi turno para hacerlo disfrutar, le detuve las manos y le agarre las muñecas mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Le di un empujón y cayo sentado en la orilla de mi cama. Estaba casi desnuda frente a él, solo faltaba retirar la tanga. Le sonreí y me mordí el labio

-¿Crees que necesito algo de ayuda?

El entendió de inmediato y sus manos se posaron en mi cadera, me acerco a su boca y sus labios besaron mi vientre, mientras sus manos bajaban la tanga haciéndola caer por mis piernas. Me volvió a mirar directo a los ojos y se levanto.

-Quiero hacerte sentir lo mismo que tú me haces sentir- y de la nada desapareció de mi vista y lo sentí en mi centro.

-¡EDWARD!-grite de deseo

Sentí que las piernas me temblaban pero quería que siguiera. Me agarre a sus brazos y el movió su mano con más seguridad. El no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos y sonreía cada vez que yo me mordía el labio o jadeaba con más fuerza.

Entonces su mano se comenzó a mover con más determinación, con más fuerza, mientras yo jadeaba y gemía de placer, haciéndome llegar a la cima. Sentí un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre y me mordí el labio pero no deje de mirarlo a los ojos. Me llevo a la cama y comenzó a besarme suavemente. Sus manos comenzaron a masajear mis pechos otra vez mientras que su lengua masajeaba la mía. Me miro por unos segundos más a los ojos se alejo de mí poniéndose de rodillas frente a mi cuerpo. Desabrocho su pantalón y lo saco haciendo que su enorme erección saliera a la luz y mi jadeo se hizo mucho más fuerte.

El se puso sobre mí, suavemente, me beso despacio y sentí que se abría paso por mis piernas.  
Entonces se poso en mí abriendo poco a poco mis piernas entrando despacio. Mis gemidos se hicieron más fuertes cerré mis ojos porque solo lograba sentirlo ahí.  
Me acerca a su oído y dije las palabras magias

-Soy tuya Edward -lo sentí gruñir y sonreí -¡solo soy tuya!- grite cuando él me penetro hasta el fondo. Mi espalda se arqueo y él me abrazo con fuerza.

Su grito se junto al mío y los dos quedamos estáticos por un segundo.

Comenzó a penetrar lento, suave. Las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas pero no por dolor, era deseo, era pasión, era…era amor

-Te amo Edward- dije cuando por un segundo retiro su boca de la mía para ir a mi cuello, pero al oír esas palabras perdió el control y comenzó a embestirme con más fuerza. Penetraba cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza. Enrede mis piernas en sus caderas para ayudarlo en cada embestida y cada vez que podía cerraba mis ojos para gozarlo, pero volvía a abrirlos porque me encantaba mirarlo.

Me hacía sentir amada.

-¡Edward!... ¡Edward!...te amo,… ¡te amo!- grite justo cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar bajo el sin que el disminuyera la fuerza, aumento la velocidad y entonces él se tenso.

-¡Bella!...¡Bella!- el se vino conmigo, entre gemidos, gritos y jadeos.- ¡te amo!-

Finalmente declare el día 4 de septiembre como el mejor día del año ya sea en el año 2010 o en el año 2040 siempre va a ser el mejor de todos porque tengo todo lo que una persona podría desear, un esposo preocupado, tierno, amoroso y que me ama donde nuestro aniversario son los 4 de septiembre y una hija maravillosa que cumple años en septiembre ¿Qué más le puedo pedir a la vida?...

* * *

Que les parece? Meresco un Review :O leí los reviews de I'm With You y Amor, Ignorancia y ¿Amigos? Ja! No lo creo y me alegraron el dia, enserio estaba chata estudiando y cuando me meti tenia mails de fanfiction diciendo los reviews y que mucha gente las agrego a sus favoritos.

GRACIAS!

Ahora les dejo el link del blog de Neny y voten por mi OS si les gusto "September 4" By Maru Cullen. .

Saludos, espero que este fin de semana me llegue la iluminación de Edward Cullen (L) y llegue con una nueva historia o tal vez uno que otro OS.


End file.
